Pink Conversations
by lalalyds2
Summary: Once upon a time, there were two little sisters, one white, one red. One wanted her sister's approval, the other wanted her head...


Pink Conversations

It wasn't always this way.

"Iracie, we don't have to fight." Mirana pleaded with her sister. Iracebeth's eyes softened, and for a moment, Mirana could see a remnant of what her sister used to be. She remembered her childhood memories, back when she idolized her big sister, when her sister cared about her, and before her parents decision to make her queen ripped her family apart.

Mirana was six, Iracie was eight, and Mirana adored her more than anything. More than tea, more than their parents, even more than her stuffed animal mome-rath! Iracebeth was the stars, moon, and sun combined. In Mirana's eyes, Iracie knew everything, and could do no wrong.

"Iracie, I'm bored. Mummy and Daddy are busy and I'm bored!" Mirana whined. She had gotten the dodo pox and had to stay inside. "Well, what am I supposed to do?" Iracebeth asked, "And stop scratching your spots!" She wagged her finger at Mirana. "If you keep scratching, those spots will stay green forever! And then you'll have to marry a frog!" Mirana squeaked in alarm. "I don't want to marry a frog!" "Oh, don't be such a worry wart!" Iracebeth patted her arm tentatively, "I guess I'd save you... You know, probably." Mirana squeaked again. Iracebeth laughed and punched her sister in the shoulder. "I'm just kidding! For Mamoreal's sake, lighten up!" Mirana rubbed her shoulder. "But what if my spots DO stay green and I look like this forever?!" Iracebeth rolled her eyes, but she wrapped her tiny arm around Mirana and rubbed her back consolingly. "Oh don't be a crybaby. Your spots will go away in at least a week and you'll be back to normal in no time. Even if your normal is a bit silly." "But what if-" "But nothing! Really, calm down!" A sigh, "Look, even if you stayed green forever it wouldn't matter. You'd still be sort of pretty, I guess, and you'd still be a princess, so people wouldn't dare laugh at you. And, you know... I'd still be here." Mirana sniffled, but gave a watery smile. "Thanks Iracie. I feel better now. You're the best!" She squealed and threw her arms around her idol. Iracebeth shoved her off but she couldn't conceal her blush. "Oh Miwana, you're so over dramatic."

She's now ten, and Iracebeth is twelve. Iracebeth's temper is getting hotter, and her head is a bit too big for the rest of her, but with Mirana she is still a shining beacon of opinion and sisterly warmth.

Mirana saw her pacing in her bedroom. Iracebeth was irate. Dinner had gone horribly, and she had been sent to her room in a rage.  
"Don't you have something better to do than stare at me?" Mirana jumped, she hadn't realized Iracebeth knew she was there. "I was just checking to see if you were all right." She murmured. "Of course I'm all right. I'm just dandy! Being yelled at by our parents just makes me want to futterwacken all over Wits End." Iracebeth said bitterly. "They don't mean to be mean." Mirana said soothingly. "They just want the best for you. Maybe if you spoke a bit more kindly..." "Oh, so you're going to lecture me too?" "No! You know I'm on your side! I'm just trying to help!" Iracebeth sighed, and turned away from her. "I know. It just seems like everyone's against me. None of the servants like me, none of the animals like me, none of the flowers like me, not even our Parents like me!" "I like you." Mirana said fervently. "I love you Iracie. You're my favorite person in the whole world!" "Well at least Someone loves me. And I'm glad it's you." Iracebeth smiled slightly, and then in an unexpected gesture, hugged Mirana. "It will always be you and me, won't it Miwana? It will be us against the world. We'll be the queens and no one will tell us what to do! No one will judge us and they will have to obey us and do whatever we tell them to do." "Of course we will be together, always. But Iracie, why do we have to make them obey us? Couldn't we just ask them nicely?" "Oh Miwana," Iracebeth sighed and shook her head slightly, "You're too soft." Mirana was about to object, but was cut off. "Oh you know I meant it in a good way! But we were meant to rule others, little sister. That's what we were born to do. That's why I'm studying Dominion over Living Things. So I will know how to rule this kingdom." Mirana made a face. "I prefer Alchemy. I like making potions a whole lot more than bossing people around." Iracebeth laughed a little bit. "You'll understand when you're older." Mirana looked sad at that. "I don't want to get older. I want to stay your little sister and have fun with you forever!" Iracebeth sat on her bed and patted the space next to her. Immediately, Mirana bounded onto the bed an cuddled her big sister. Iracebeth pushed her off but smiled. "I'll always be your sister Miwana. Nothing will ever change that." Then she tickled her until Mirana was shrieking with laughter and admitting defeat. They spent the rest of the night giggling under the covers and trying to scare each other with ghost stories.

She's sixteen and beautiful. Her figure has blossomed, and she has more admirers than she can count. Iracebeth is eighteen, and the years have not been kind. Her body is thin and curvy, her hair as fiery as her temper, but her head is three times the size of a normal head. People are cruel and she returns in kind. Her temper is shorter than a rocking-horse fly and Mirana's beauty would make even the most kind and beautiful person envious.

Mirana saw Iracebeth pacing in the garden, but was a little afraid to talk to her. Their parents had just announced their decision to give Mirana the crown and marry Iracebeth off to some duke. Iracebeth was, of course, furious. She had cursed everyone at the top of her lungs for several minutes before she stormed off. Mirana felt guilty about the whole situation, even though it was not her fault. Never the less, she had to make things right with her sister. She drew in a deep breath, and slowly approached her sister. "Well, congratulations little sister. I have to give you credit, I never knew you had it in you, to lie like that. You even had me fooled that you never wanted the crown." "Iracie-" "DON'T CALL ME THAT! How could you DO this to me? You knew more than anyone else that all I have ever wanted was to rule! You have taken everything from me! Attention, respect, even my parents! And now this!" "Our parents-" she was stopped midway by the look Iracebeth gave her. Her glare was murderous. "DON'T speak to me! You have ruined EVERYTHING! Ever since you were born it's been Miwana this, Miwana that. 'Look how pretty Miwana is! Look how Ugly Iracebeth is by comparison! Look how stupid and mean she is compared to Miwana.' I have always been your ugly, older sister. I have been stuck under your shadow, my own little sister! Ruling has always been what I was good at! You never even seemed interested in it. I guess that was a lie too!" "Iracebeth! I never lied to you! I don't want the crown! I have never wanted it! It wasn't my decision!" "SHUT UP!" In her rage, Iracebeth smacked her sister across the face. Mirana, shocked by the slap, fell down. Her cheek scraped across a rose bush and got cut on a thorn. Red blood fell onto a white rose. "Miwana!" Iracebeth raced to Mirana's side and knelt down beside her. "Oh Miwana! I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Are you all right?" Mirana winced as Iracebeth gently touched her cheek. "I'm fine." Mirana said softly. "It's ok. I'll be fine." "I'm sorry Miwana! Let's get you inside and get that looked at." "I'm fine Iracebeth. Really. Oh no, I got blood on that lovely rose!" Iracebeth rose an eyebrow. "You're not upset about cutting your cheek, but you're upset about a rose?" Iracebeth shook her head. "Your priorities are severely skewed." "My cheek is fine. It's just a scratch." Iracebeth helped Mirana up and they both started towards the castle. As they reached the door, Iracebeth stopped. "Mi-Miwana? I-I'm sorry I lost my temper. Are we ok?" Mirana gently hugged her sister. "Of course we're ok. We're sisters. That will never change."

Mirana is twenty-six and the new queen of Underland. She is loved by all and loves all. After mourning the death of both her parents, she ruled the kingdom with a gentle hand. She has flourished and is talked about as the most kind and beautiful queen in all of Underland history. Iracebeth is twenty-eight and losing control of her temper. Her head has grown and her heart has shrunk. She had been married and almost happy, but then her husband's heart was stolen. By her little sister.

Mirana looked at the large, red doors in front of her. She had to talk with her sister, but she knew her efforts would be useless. She had been surprised that Iracebeth hadn't put up more of a fight when she was coronated. Iracebeth had seemed... Almost happy. But then Iracebeth's husband saw Mirana and fell in love with her. She had seen him once before, but only briefly and he hadn't noticed her then. He had definitely noticed her now. Mirana had no feelings for him, but she knew that it didn't matter. Iracebeth's fury was as legendary as Mirana's kindness. Iracebeth was more than furious, and Mirana was afraid. She steeled herself, opened up the doors, and marched into her sisters throne room. Her sister was pacing. It was now her habit to pace when upset. Although currently she was not pacing, she was cracking the stone that she was stomping across. Mirana paled, but stood firm. "Iracebeth. I implore you to reconsider! I don't reciprocate any feelings for him! Please don't execute your own husband!" Iracebeth whirled around to face her. Mirana almost cringed. Underneath the smeared makeup, anger, and hatred, Mirana could see the hurt. Deep, deep hurt at this extremely painful betrayal. "Don't even THINK about telling ME what to do right now, little sister." She spoke with such cold malice that Mirana took a step back. "I am sick and tired of you getting everything that I have ever wanted." With every word Iracebeth would take a step forward and Mirana would take a step back. "You have taken Everything from me. Things I never even knew you wanted. But I guess you just want what I want. And you love taking it from me." "Iracebeth." "SILENCE! Did you know I liked my husband? When we were forced to get married, I hated him, and he hated me. But then we got used to each other. We started to care about each other. We finally even started to LIKE each other! But of course you had to come in and ruin everything! Just like always. Wasn't it bad enough you got the crown? Obviously it wasn't. Because now you have taken my husband." "I don't want him!" "ENOUGH! Not only do you remind me that he wants you, you rub it in my face that you didn't even TRY to steal him away from me! Everything is just so easy for you, isn't it Miwana? Everyone loves you. And you don't even try." "Now Irace-" "GUARDS! SEIZE HER!" Deck solders flooded into the throne room and grabbed Mirana. She struggled, but they pushed her to her knees. "Iracebeth, stop this madness!" Mirana pleaded. "Oh no. This isn't madness. This is complete clarity. You taken so much from me, and now it's my turn to repeat the favor." Iracebeth leaned closer to Mirana, and plucked the crown off her head. She sighed as she placed onto her own fiery locks. "See Miwana," she crooned, " doesn't the crown look right, now? It was always supposed to be on my head. I was always supposed to rule. It's what I was Born for." Mirana's eyes filled with tears. "Iracebeth, you don't have to do this." She begged once more. "Oh little sister. It's already done." Iracebeth's tone held no affection, only a smug satisfaction and anger. She leaned down and whispered into Mirana's ear. "You will not trick me again. I will not fall for your stupid little act like everyone else. I am powerful, strong, and in control. You are weak and pathetic. You are not a queen. This crown is MINE. And you will regret ever crossing me. It is time to show everyone what you truly are, and always will be. A thief and a liar. You will finally be under MY shadow and be what you were supposed to be. My. Little. Sister. Take her away."

Many years have passed, and Mirana has stopped counting her birthdays. She has been trying to reclaim her kingdom, succeeding only once, and it didn't last very long. Iracebeth has gained many despicable creatures and uses them to secure her throne and take down any rebellions. The land has been swallowed by fear and it reflects on everything. Iracebeth grows stronger as the kingdom weakens. Mirana is so very tired, but she remains hopeful. Waiting for the great Champion to arrive, to topple the rule of the Bloody Red Queen.

The moment of memories have gone, leaving only a fire in Iracebeth's eyes. Fighting is what Iracebeth is good at. So the fight begins. The Jabberwocky was defeated. Iracebeth lost. The crown was finally Mirana's. She felt relieved, but so incredibly sad. There was no redemption for her sister, the person she used to look up to. There were only consequences. Mirana was glad she had taken vows against violence, because that meant she did not have to see her sister die. Instead it was banishment. With Stayne. Mirana felt a pang of regret when she saw Stayne try to kill Iracebeth. She saw the hurt. But then she felt a surge of anger and resentment she hadn't known she possessed, and kept Stayne chained to Iracebeth. She tried, but couldn't look away from her sisters face. Shock. Betrayal. Pain. Sadness. And then anger. She wasn't surprised at the last part. She knew that was how her sister dealt with grief. Her sister had always believed it was better to be angry, than sad. Mirana hadn't agreed then, but she could almost agree now. She didn't want to feel sad for Iracebeth. She wanted to feel justified about the anger she had just felt. But she couldn't. There was too much pain to stay mad. But she didn't think about that anymore. She put it behind her. After all, she had a kingdom to restore.

It's been two years since Mirana was restored to the throne. Two years since Alice left. And it's been two years since she banished her sister. The kingdom is being restored, but it will still take a few more years for everything to go back to its former glory, and a few more years for people to forget the horror and fear of the Bloody Red Queen. But things are getting better and starting to flourish again. And Mirana is restless. At first she thinks it's because Alice is gone. That isn't it. Perhaps it's because the Salazen Grum Castle is still standing. That isn't it either. The castle is actually being torn apart to be used for parts in the restoration of cities and villages. She know what it is. She just doesn't want to admit it. She's worried about her sister. She waits for ages but finally relents. She learns of where her sister is residing in the Outlands and has some guards escort her there. She's not taking the chance of her crown being stolen again. She will be prepared. But prepared for what? She doesn't know.

She comes to a cave in the Outlands and cringes. There is a covering over the cave, but she can sense someone in there. It must be a sister thing because she is absolutely certain Iracebeth is in there. She gives the signal and she and her guards burst in. It is Iracebeth, and she's sitting calmly on a crudely made bed. Just her.  
"Where's Stayne?" Mirana asked, somewhat impatiently. "Little sister, what a surprise." Iracebeth said calmly. Mirana is a bit unsettled. Her sister is never calm. "What are all these guards for?" Mirana gave her a look. "Oh come now, there's no way I could overpower you by myself. Plus, I don't really have anything to gain. I know there is no possibility I could ever be queen again." Mirana gave her another look. "Really Mirana, I know when I've been beaten, and I have definitely been beaten." Mirana crossed her arms around her protectively, but dismissed her guards. "We shall be just outside if you need us You're Highness." Her captain said. "Thank you." She replied. The guards filed out and she viewed her surroundings, albeit a bit awkwardly. There was the bed, a little table, and a fire pit. "I know it's not much," Iracebeth said thoughtfully, "but I've made everything with my own two hands." "That explains why the tables so wobbly." Mirana said dryly. Iracebeth merely smiled. Mirana frowned. This was not what she was expecting. Screaming and spitting in anger, yes, but not this. "Iracebeth, where is Stayne?" Mirana asked firmly. Iracebeth was seriously trying her patience with this supposed calmness! Mirana's supposed to be the calm one! "He's gone." Iracebeth shrugged. "After a week or so of his constant ranting and raving about his hatred of me, he finally broke the chain and ran away." She dangled her wrist. Mirana cringed at the sight of scars that come from a manacled wrist being constantly chafed. Sure enough, part of the chain that had connected Iracebeth to Stayne was smashed off. It was obvious that whatever had hit the chain had also hit the wrist. Angry scars were scattered across the pale flesh. Mirana averted her eyes and changed the subject. "Why aren't you mad? I always thought you would be spitting and screaming the next time I saw you." " I've changed." Iracebeth said simply. Mirana rolled her eyes. "No really! These past couple years have opened my eyes. It's given me lots of time to think. No one has shown me any kindness, or ever even spoken a word to me. I'm actually grateful for that." Mirana gaped at her. "It's true. Because they can't speak a word to me, I have not been crushed verbally. Now physically, they can be as mean as they want. The first time I accidentally found a town I was almost stoned to death before people remembered your vows of no violence and followed your example. I was just kicked out. At first I was angry, no, Furious that people treated me like that, but it seems those rocks knocked some sense in my head. I had been treating people like that for years, only I did horrible things to people for no reason at all! Sometimes I executed people just because I was bored and because I could! That is not a strong leadership, that is not even a firm hand. That is cruel tyranny, and I realize that now. I-I know this doesn't mean much or that it changes anything, but I am truly sorry for everything I've done. To you and the whole kingdom, but to you especially. You loved me when the world did not, and I took it out on you... And the rest of the world too. And I'm sorry. I can't change what I did, but I don't think I would change it if I could." Mirana whipped her head around to stare at her sister, alarmed. Iracebeth looked down at her folded hands. But then she looked up and gazed unwaveringly into her sister's eyes. "I don't regret ruling. I can't. It was always my desperate wish. It's what I thought I was born for. What I was made for. But I was wrong. And I do regret how I ruled, so I'm willing to serve my out my sentence as peacefully as possible. I won't ever cause any trouble if I can help it. I'm sorry Miwana. And you definitely do not have to forgive me, but I just had to tell you how sorry I really am." Mirana smiled a bit at Iracebeth's ever-present weak R in her name and shook her head, dazed. "Wow... Iracie..." Iracebeth's countenance brightened at the use of her childhood nickname but said nothing. "Thank you for that apology, I really needed to hear that." Mirana said. She felt so much lighter already. She chose her words carefully. "I don't know if I can forgive you just yet," Iracebeth's face fell, "but I think I will be able to forgive you someday." Iracebeth smiled. "Thank you Miwana. That's better than I can hope for." Mirana stared at her sister thoughtfully for a moment. "Iracie, I think the size of your head has gone down a bit." "I know you haven't forgiven me yet, but that doesn't mean you have to be rude." Mirana rose an eyebrow and Iracebeth blushed and mumbled something unintelligible. Mirana could have sworn she heard something about a bloody big head. "I'm not being rude. I seriously think your head size has gotten a bit smaller. Maybe your growth has shrunk." Iracebeth bristled a little, but then shrugged. "Maybe you just haven't seen me in a while." She suggested. Mirana shrugged as well, and fidgeted a little. Iracebeth didn't seem to notice, or if she did, she didn't mention it. Mirana looked at her pocketwatch. "Oh dear I must be going! I have a very important meeting I need to attend. I'm going to be late! Good bye Iracie. I think I will visit you every couple of years," and then, "if only to make sure you keep your promise to behave." "I shall look forward to it," said Iracebeth, " if only to prove I will stick to my word." They both smiled. Granted they were small, sad smiles, but they were smiles all the same. Mirana turned to go and was almost out of the cave when she heard Iracebeth ask, "Sisters?" She sounded almost timid. Mirana turned her head and gave Iracebeth a smile. A real smile. Full of memories and promises.  
"Sisters."


End file.
